The wattersons go hollywood
by Agent BM
Summary: After boarding the wrong plane, the wattersons end up in the city of Hollywood. No flames please, I'm in a good mood right now and I don't want that ruined by a little flame
1. Chapter 1

**The wattersons go hollywood**

**i don't own tawog or lexi, she belongs to Lexboss but you all know that**

The wattersons were going to New York to visit some relatives, but they were running late for their flight thanks to Richard getting lost on the way to the airport. They got past security and got their tickets ready. They ran as fast as they could holding carry on bags full of clothes . They made it to 2 gates and entered one. They boarded the plane and quickly took their seats

"We made it, I can't believe it" said Gumball as he caught his breath

"Yeah me neither" said Lexi

the plane took off and the family was on their way to New York, or so they thought until the captain came on over the pa

"Attention passengers this is your captain speaking, welcome aboard us airlines nonstop flight to Los Angeles. We will be arriving in about an hour or 2 so sit back, relax and enjoy the flight" said the captain

"Wait, did he say L.A.?" Asked Nicole worried

"I think he did" said Anais

Nicole pushed a button above her and called the flight attendant

"Yes mam how can I help you?" Asked the flight attendant

"This plane is going to New York right? please say yes" said Nicole

"No mam this flight is going to Los angeles, why is something wrong?" Asked the flight attendant

"No mam it's alright" said Nicole

te flight attendant walked away and Nicole banged her head on the seat table

"We got on the wrong flight, how could we be so stupid?" Asked Nicole

"We were running late and we were running pretty fast" said Gumball

"Never mind, I'll call uncle Joey when we get to the airport and tell him we're gonna be late. Then I'll try to get us on a plane to New York" said Nicole

After an hour of flying the plane landed at the LAX airport and the family got off the plane. The family walked up to a man working at a computer by the gate

"Excuse me sir, my family and I got on the wrong plane and we need a flight to New York, can you see when the next one is?" Asked Nicole

"Of course Madame, just wait a second" said the worker

The worker typed some thing on his computer

"The next flight to New York is tomorrow night mam" said the employee

"TOMORROW?" asked Nicole

"Why tomorrow?" Asked Lexi

"For some reason people like to go there this time of year and all our flights are booked" said the worker

"What're we supposed to do until tomorrow?" Asked Nicole

"I don't know and I don't care. But I suggest you visit some of our landmarks or film studios do pass the time, here's a card for a car rental company" said the worker as he gave Nicole a card

"I guess we can explore the city, just for a little while until tomorrow" said Nicole as she dialed a number on her phone

a car was driven towards the front of the airport for the family to use. A big fat sweaty guy gave Nicole the keys

"Keep her as long as you like, pay me when youre done with her. Im gonna go get me a big fat burger" said the sweaty man

"Ever thought of eating a salad, you look like you could use one" said Lexi

The aweaty man laughed at her comment

"Yeah, I'll get a salad little girl, I'll also start working out and stop eating pies late at night, hahahahahahaha" said the sweaty man before walking towards a burger restaurant

"He was interesting" said Richard

"Lets just take a drive around and see what's here" said Nicole as she started the car

"Hollywood, here comes the wattersons" said Anais


	2. Jurassic Park

(Universal studios Hollywood)

While Nicole and Richard took Anais to see some characters, Gumball and Lexy were trying to drag Darwin onto the Jurassic Park River Adventure. Darwin was holding onto the Jurassic park gate by the ride

"NO, I'm not riding that ride i'm too scared" shouted a scared Darwin

"You'll be fine" said Gumball

Gumball and Lexy pulled him hard and got him to loosen his grip on the gate. Lexy picked him up and dragged him inside screaming

"It's just a boat ride relax" said Lexy

the 2 carried Darwin through the mostly empty queue and towards a ride boat. The 3 sat in front. Darwin still tried to escape as the lap bar was pulled down and the boat started to move

"Dude relax" said Gumball

"I don't like dinosaurs, mostly because of Tina" said Darwin

"We're not gonna see any dinosaurs like her, relax" said Lexy

"Are you sure?" asked Darwin still nervous

"I'm sure" said Lexy

The boat went up a small hill and into an area covered in plants

"Time, the ever flowing river. Come with us now to a time before man. When the river flowed through a newborn world, and giants walked the Earth. Welcome to Jurassic Park" said the narration

The Jurassic park music played as the Jurassic Park gate opened for the tour boat

"See, nothing bad's happening" said Gumball

"Feel better?" asked Lexy

"Yeah i do, maybe you guys are right, maybe this will be fun" said Darwin as the narrator talked about the first dinosaur on the tour which was an ultrasaurus

(5 minutes later)

"You guys were wrong this isn't fun and we're gonna die!" shouted Darwin

"IF YOU CAN HEAR MY VOICE, GET OUT OF THERE. IT'S IN THE BUILDING, IT'S IN THE BUILDING!" shouted a scared park worker

Up ahead in front of the boat was a t-rex. It roared ferociously as it reached for the boat

"We're gonna die!" shouted Darwin

the boat went down a huge drop and splashed down into the lagoon outside the building, soaking all the passengers

"Darwin open your eyes it's over" said Gumball

Darwin opened his eyes and let go of the lap bar

"I'm alive, I'M ALIVE" cheered Darwin happily

"This concludes your tranquil journey through the world of the dinosaurs, please join us again soon on your next visit to Universal Studios Holllywood" said the narration

A dinosaur known as a spitter came out of the bushes and sprayed everyone on the boat with water. The boat came to the exit and the 3 exited. Darwin cheered as he ran up to the Gate again where Nicole, Richard and Anais were waiting

"Hey kids, enjoy the ride?" asked Nicole

"It was AWESOME!" cheered Darwin before running back in line

The family followed him back in line

**Sorry for the short chapter but more will come soon. Please review**


End file.
